In the building construction art, it has been a requirement under the Uniform Building Code since 1973 to use a weep screed at the base (that is, the foundation plate line) of exterior walls of a building to help support exterior cladding (e.g., stucco) of the exterior walls, to provide a water barrier between the exterior walls and the foundation of the building, and to direct water that penetrates the exterior cladding and drains downwardly to the ground flange of the weep screed away from the building.
Since the late 1970's and early 1980's, due to climbing energy costs, buildings have been designed to be tighter so as to minimize leakage of air and energy. That is, to obtain higher thermal energy efficiencies, exterior building walls have been provided with vapor barriers (e.g., house wraps such as Tyvek) to minimize leakage of air and energy. Unfortunately, these energy saving measures inhibit the ability of the exterior walls to breath and ultimately dry. Failure of an exterior wall to property dry may lead to water damage to and rotting of the interior of the exterior wall, as well as the formation of mold.